John Dodson vs. Tim Elliott
The fight was the flyweight debut of John Dodson and the UFC debut of late replacement Tim Elliott. The Fight The first round began. Elliott began the fight throwing a crazy spinning tornado kick and Dodson attempted to respond with a flying roundhouse kick of his own. Wow. What a start. Elliott missed a spinning high kick. Four thirty-five. Dodson landed a leg kick and a missed high kick, Dodson stuffed a single, Elliott had the back, he kept working a single. Dodson stuffed it. Four fifteen. Elliott landed a wild right. Four minutes. Dodson kneed the body stepping in. Dodson had the back and kneed the face as they stood, lightning-quick flyweights, both are southpaw. Three thirty. Three fifteen remaining. Dodson landed a left uppercut. Three minutes. Two thirty-five left. They circled. Two fifteen. Both are very quick. Two minutes. Dodson caught a high kick for a single defending an armbar. He escaped and they stood. Elliott missed a side kick. One thirty-five. One fifteen. "Let's go Dodson," the crowd chanted. He missed a flying knee. One minute. Dodson seems to have the slight speed advantage. They exchanged. Elliott caught an eyepoke and needed a moment, sitting by the cage. The crowd booed and he stood. "Do you need to see a doctor?" Elliott asked. "You don't have up to five minutes." The doctor was taking a look as the crowd booed loudly. It was the left eye apparently. "Let's go, Dodson," the crowd chanted. Elliott was ready. They touched gloves continuing as Dodson apologized. Thirty-five as Dodson landed four big left uppercuts and kneed the face. Elliott kept swinging wild and landed a spinning back fist. Fifteen. Dodson missed a flying knee. The first round ended. 10-9 Dodson. Elliott's left eye was starting to swell shut. The second round began and they touched gloves. Dodson landed a leg kick, ate a high kick amd somersaulted away. Elliott missed a spinning handstand capoeira kick and they exchanged. The crowd cheered. Four thirty. Dodson landed a flying knee. Four fifteen. Dodson landed an inside kick and a leg kick eating a left hand. Dodson blocked a high kick kneeing the body. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Dodson landed a left. Elliott landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. "Cut him off!" Three minutes. Elliott pressed in eating a counter right. Two thirty-five. They exchanged. Two fifteen. Dodson kneed the body stepping in after a jab. Elliott landed a left and ate a counter right. Two minutes. "Jab!" Elliott chased Dodson down, worked a single, Dodson rolled away and stuffed another single. One thirty. One fifteen remaining. There was a cut by Dodson's left eye now. Dodson landed a right hook and another. Elliott caught a counter punch to the groin and the crowd booed him again. I didn't see what caught him. They continued. One minute left. Elliott kept coming forward. Dodson shot in slamming Elliott with a double. Elliott worked a single, Dodson stuffed it. Elliott kneed the body and the face. Fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Dodson. Dodson complained to Greg Jackson that his hand hurt. "Hit him a couple more times with it and it'll numb up," Jackson replied. The third round began and they touched gloves. Elliott pressed in. He was outlanding Dodson now, he tripped but stood. Four thirty-five. Dodson landed an inside kick. Dodson's left hand was definitely broken. Four fifteen left. "Elbow!" Jackson called. Four minutes as Dodson landed a body kick there. Elliott landed a jab. Three thirty-five. Elliott was stalking Dodson. Three fifteen. Dodson grazed a left elbow. Three minutes. Elliott landed a left there. And another and a jab. Dodson kneed the body. Elliott landed a right hand there. Two thirty-five. Elliott landed a jab and a left. Elliott stuffed a double. Elliott landed a jab. Two fifteen. He landed a right. Dodson landed a body kick, Elliott caught it. Dodson stuffed a single. "He's tired!" Two minutes. Elliott landed a left. Dodson kneed the body. One thirty-five. Elliott landed a left. Dodson landed an inside kick and another and a nice leg kick. One fifteen. "Get a takedown, Tim!" Elliott landed a pair of rights. One minute. Elliott caught a body kick landing three lefts and an inside kick, a left and a big right. Thirty-five. Elliott landed a jab and ate a right hook and a body kick, he caught the kick and landed three big lefts. Fifteen as Elliott landed a big left. Elliott landed a jab. The third round ended, 10-9 Elliott, 29-28 Dodson. 29-28 Dodson UD. The crowd booed.